


Here Is My Heart

by Ongniel_sci



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Adachi read Kurosawa's mind and became overwhelmed by Kurosawa's thirst thoughts about him* Mature/NSFW for the use of some references.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Here Is My Heart

Adachi started reading minds on his 30th birthday. he didn't like his gift at first but now he thinks it's fun to see how people really feel about him.  
  
Adachi likes someone in their office. His name is Kurosawa. He's very handsome and popular.  
  
Adachi wanted to know how Kurosawa really feels about him. So one time as he was working together with Kurosawa he put his hand on Kurosawa's shoulder.

(wow Adachi has tiny fingers... but his penis seems big so that might be a myth about having fingers that match your penis)  
Adachi blushed as he removed his hands fast.  
Kurosawa smiled at him. Adachi panicked and stepped back. " are you ok?" Kurosawa looked confused.  
Adachi realized that Kurosawa doesn't know that he can hear him so he decided to act normal.  
  
Adachi continued working but the thought of Kurosawa thinking of his penis size was haunting him... if Kurosawa checked him out doesn't that mean that Kurosawa is interested in him?  
Adachi sighed.   
  
"Is everything ok?" Kurosawa looked concerned "you've been absent minded"  
  
"Oh... yea everything is ok" Adachi faked a smile  
"I'm glad" Kurosawa put his arm on Adachi's shoulder. (It's hard to focus on work with Adachi next to me. I want to throw all the papers aside and just kiss Adachi)  
  
Adachi moved back. "I need to go to the toilet" Adachi ran.  
  
Kurosawa looked at him wondering what had gotten into him. Is Adachi not feeling well?  
  
Adachi entered the toilet and panicked Kurosawa really likes him but what should Adachi do with this information? Adachi is very shy... he can barely say any word to Kurosawa. He sighed. he can't tell him about his own feelings.

  
  
  
The next day

Adachi was in the elevator when Kurosawa entered. Kurosawa smiled at Adachi and stood next to him in the elevator. Their arms bumped when the elevator stopped. (omg Adachi's fly is open. He is wearing leopard underwear. I would have never thought he was into that)  
  
Adachi looked at his pants and his fly was actually open! He panicked and zipped it up. Adachi's face was red.

A few days has passed  
  
Adachi was working and he heard the boss talking loudly to Kurosawa. Kurosawa never made any mistake before so Adachi was worried. He walked closely to the boss's office and heard Kurosawa " But even with little experience Adachi has proved to be good. You can't really fire him! He has been working really hard and he hasn't done anything wrong"  
" but we need to lay off a few employees, Kurosawa. You know that!"  
" if you fire Adachi, then I'll quit" Kurosawa stormed out " but Kurosawa, wait" the boss called after him.  
  
When Kurosawa opened the door to leave he was shocked to see Adachi standing behind it. Kurosawa raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I was just passing by" Adachi explained before Kurosawa asks.  
"Oh" Kurosawa put his hand on Adachi's shoulder ( I hope he hasn't heard anything. I can't bear to see Adachi sad)  
  
" keep up the good work" he patted Adachi's shoulder (dear God, I never prayed for anything but please let Adachi stay here)  
  
Kurosawa walked away.  
  
Adachi didn't notice but a tear escaped his eye.

  
  
At night all the company employees went out for drinks. Adachi made up his mind to confess to Kurosawa tonight. He spent the whole night looking at Kurosawa who was talking to other employees.  
Adachi couldn't go to Kurosawa and talk to him so he drank a few beer glasses just to give him strength to actually approach kurosawa.  
  
Kurosawa had a phone call and went out. Adachi followed him.  
  
When Kurosawa finished his phone call he noticed Adachi sitting on the ground. " are you ok?" Kurosawa tried to help Adachi stand up ( he's so drunk)  
" I'm not that drunk" Adachi stood up and straightened his clothes " listen, kurosawa I like.... you" he pointed at Kurosawa.  
  
"Huh?" ( am i dreaming?)  
Adachi was so drunk he didn't realize he was replying to Kurosawa's thoughts. But Kurosawa didn't notice that either. "You're not dreaming Kurosawa. I like you" Adachi's tears rolled down  
  
Kurosawa wiped Adachi's tears with his hands. He smiled at him. "...then talk to me tomorrow morning when you're sober if you're feelings are still the same"  
( I don't want to take advantage of drunk Adachi even though his confession made me happy)  
  
"I'll take you home" Kurosawa offered  
  
In the taxi ride Adachi leaned on Kurosawa's shoulder and fell asleep. ( I hope he doesn't notice my loud heartbeats)  
  
Kurosawa carried Adachi who was sleeping to his apartment. He put Adachi on his bed. He took off Adachi's shoes and put a blanket over him. Kurosawa slept on the couch.  
  
When Adachi opened his eyes he realized he wasn't at his own house. He had a slight headache. He put his hand over his head. He noticed Kurosawa in the kitchen cooking food and the sight of Kurosawa brought back his memories of his confession yesterday...  
  
Adachi panicked and hid under the cover. He remembered how Kurosawa told him that if his feelings were the same he should tell him and Adachi just isn't that confident without Alcohol...  
  
Kurosawa looked up to find Adachi moving under the blanket. He smiled "if you're up come have breakfast with me"  
  
Adachi flinched. He removed the blanket. "Yea, i...I'll just wash up first"  
  
Adachi got up. He didn't know where the bathroom is. He looked around and found a door next to the kitchen. Adachi put his hand on the door knob and opened it a little. But Kurosawa's voice interrupted him " the bathroom is over there" he pointed at the opposite direction  
"Sorry" Adachi said and went there  
  
Adachi looked at himself in the mirror and slapped himself (foolish, foolish what a fool... what should I do now? I have no guts to even look at him after yesterday. Can I just escape through a bathroom window?) Adachi looked for the bathroom window but it was too small to fit him. He sighed.  
He washed his face then got out.  
  
Kurosawa prepared so many different food. They almost filled the table. Adachi's eyes widened "amazing. All of that for me?"  
  
Kurosawa blushed "ah...well... you drank so much yesterday and these food are supposed to make you feel better"  
  
"Thank you" Adachi's eyes sparkled  
  
Kurosawa kept looking at Adachi while he ate. Adachi felt curious so he asked Kurosawa to pass him a plate. "Here you go"  
( so, he only confessed because he was drunk, huh?)  
  
Adachi choked on his food. He forgot about that confession for a moment.  
"Are you ok?" Kurosawa got up  
"I'm fine" Adachi faked a smile  
Adachi sighed ( what to do now Adachi... you really like this guy... how can you tell him properly that you meant your confession yesterday)  
  
"Ahh ... emm.. about last night" Adachi finally spoke  
  
Kurosawa spat his drink. " oh I'm sorry" he wiped the mess on the table using a tissue  
  
" the thing is...i ..." Adachi looked at him  
Kurosawa looked at him anticipating.  
  
"I... i was too drunk... did i do anything stupid?" (Fuck. why am I such a coward?) Adachi couldn't say it.  
  
Kurosawa shook his head " no, you didn't do anything stupid" he smiled and got up. He gathered the dishes on the table and Adachi helped him. Adachi's hand touched Kurosawa (It was too good to be true anyway. Why did I get my hopes up so much? Anyway I should be thankful. I shouldn't have been greedy and wanting more. Just being around Adachi is enough. I'll just continue to love him from afar like I used to. Even if he doesn't feel the same. I'll just continue to love him that way)  
  
"Thank you, you should prepare to go to work I'll wash the dishes" kurosawa smiled he took the pile and started washing them.  
  
Adachi almost cried... what should he do? He doesn't want Kurosawa to misunderstand. He wanted to tell him he loves him, too!  
  
Adachi thought for once in his life just once he wanted to be courageous. He wanted to be with the man he loves. He doesn't want to lose him.  
  
Adachi gathered all his strength. He walked toward Kurosawa who was busy washing the dishes.  
  
Adachi put his arms around Kurosawa's waist. He buried his face in Kurosawa's back.  
  
Kurosawa froze. The water was still running.  
"A-Adachi?"  
"I love you Kurosawa" Adachi cried  
Kurosawa blinked twice. He closed the water tap. And turned around.  
  
He cupped Adachi's face. Adachi had tears on his cheeks.  
Kurosawa was hardly breathing. Adachi looked at him. "I really love you Kurosawa"  
Kurosawa was still in shock "pinch me" he finally said  
"What?" Adachi wiped his tears away.  
"Is this real?" Kurosawa blushed "pinch me Adachi"  
Adachi stared at him.  
"Oh no, don't pinch me. If this was a dream then I don't want to wake up-"  
  
Adachi tip toed and kissed Kurosawa's lips. Kurosawa's eyes were wide open.  
  
"Does this ...feel real?" Adachi blushed  
Kurosawa's face turned red. He nodded "yes"


End file.
